Happy Days Are Here Again
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex asks Addison to dance at Cristina and Burkes wedding and the truth comes spilling out. Addex OneShot.


**A/N: 60 day bet with Mark didn't happen cuz it was stupid therefore Addex sex didn't happen. Cristina/Burke wedding did happen cuz, it just did. Another fic I started like a year ago and never finished, that's why a ton of my plots are completely similar to one another, newer fics I have in the works for Addex are different and much more varied, I just want to get all of the old fics done and dusted ASAP!**

**Another thing! Don't want to sound like a beg (even though I am sometimes ;P) but my Addex fics never get many reviews even though I _know_ there are a decent amount of readers! So please please please leave reviews on this fic and my older fics, it really does make a difference to me! An old fic of mine 'With A Little Help From My Friends' and a newer one 'Together We'll Do Amazing Things' both have no reviews at all so please people, read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Days Are Here Again<br>__~x~_

"Hey" Alex said dropping down into the empty chair next to Addison as she watched all the dancing couples.

"Hey" she smiled back at him "Having fun?"

"Hmm" Alex smirked "Not really my thing"

"Mine neither" Addison said sipping her wine "Well, not anymore, I used to love weddings but now, I don't know, I think maybe divorce has turned me into a cynic"

"Right" Alex laughed.

"So, Rebecca was discharged today"

"Yeah" Alex said with a small smile "It's been, one hell of a case to work on"

"You should be proud" Addison said with a smile "Without you, she wouldn't be going home right now, and you can try and act all humble or whatever but, if you hadn't have found her…."

"I know" Alex said quietly "You, Sloan and Shepherd did most of the work though" he shrugged.

"I think if they both took their heads out of their ego's for long enough they'd agree that you were important too" she smiled "So...you gonna ask me to dance or what?"

Alex laughed a little and stood up, holding out his hand to her "Would you like to dance?"

"Why yes Karev, I would" she smiled taking his hand, he led her to an empty spot and the dance floor, their arms coming comfortably around each other.

"You look beautiful" Alex said softly.

"Thank you" Addison said with a small smile "I have to say, you scrub up nicely yourself"

"Thanks" Alex said with a slight laugh "I hate this stupid tie though, but Izzie made me wear it, and she gets scary when you say no to her"

"She looks a little drunk to me" she said glancing over his shoulder "I'm sure she won't mind" she brought her hands to his tie and loosened it a little, she brought it over his head and put it around her own neck loosely, she unbuttoned his top button and brought her arms back around his neck so they could continue to dance.

"Looks good on you" he said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks" Addison smirked.

"I lied" Alex said quietly, Addison frowned at him a little "After we kissed" he said with a slight whisper "I lied, I did want you, I, I do want you" he stuttered "And I know it's been months and, you're probably not even interested in me but, all I'm saying is, I'm interested so if…." he was cut off by her lips softly touching his, he brought his hand to her face as the kiss deepened.

"Don't ever lie to me again" she whispered "Idiot"

"I will never lie to you again, I promise" Alex said as he brushed his lips back against hers "Wanna get out of here?" he asked huskily.

"Mmhmm" Addison mumbled, she moved back over to her table and grabbed her bag before taking Alex's hand and letting him lead her out of the room, from her place dancing with George, Callie spotted them and smirked knowingly.

~x~

"That was, incredible" Addison whispered softly as she lay her head on Alex's naked chest as they lay in his bed.

"It was perfect" Alex said as he kissed her hair "You're perfect" he whispered.

"Nobody's perfect" Addison said quietly "And especially not me, I'm far from perfect"

"You so are" Alex said with a slight laugh "I promised you I wouldn't lie again right?"

"I guess" she breathed "It's just, I've made, a lot of mistakes, some really really bad mistakes"

"I know" he said kissing her softly "But I've made mistakes too, a lot of them, but this, this is our fresh start, I want this to work Adds, like seriously work, and I really believe it will"

"Me too" Addison smiled.

"God I feel so stupid" Alex sighed "If I hadn't have pushed you away we, we could've had so much time together already, I just, I got scared, I've never felt like this before and, you avoided me and, I thought you regretted it so, I just, pushed you away, but I really can't do that anymore, I can't not be near you anymore"

"You're not the only one who's scared" Addison said stroking his cheek tenderly "I'm petrified" she said with a slight laugh "The past few years have been, hell for me, you've seen the past year Alex, you know what's gone on in my life, and I can't deal with anymore drama, so yeah, I'm scared, I'm scared that I'll get my heart broken again, I'm scared of what my future might be, and I really hope you understand that" she said quietly.

"Of course I do" Alex said softly "I can't promise I won't break your heart, just like you can't promise me, but, I can promise that from now on, you are my life, I've been falling for you for months Addison" he breathed "And I know now that if we do this, I'm going to be in deep, and I don't want to let that go"

"I've been falling for you too" Addison smiled "For so long"

"I'm here" Alex said linking their hands together "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere" he slowly pressed their lips together, Addison moved on top of him and lay against his body, she could feel him growing against her, she grinned a little at him and then squealed as he flipped her onto her back, her moans echoing around the room minutes later.

~x~

Addison woke slowly the next morning, smiling softly as she was faced with a sleeping Alex, she snuggled further into his body and kissed at his neck, Alex looped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body, his lips moving up to meet hers sleepily.

"Morning" Addison whispered.

"Afternoon" Alex said with a tired laugh as he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table behind her "You didn't have to go in to work right?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, about that" Addison said quietly "I kind of uh, don't work there anymore"

"What?" Alex said pulling back a little "What the….what?"

"I'm, I'm supposed to be moving to LA in a week" Addison breathed "But, Alex all, all you need to do is ask me to stay, if you ask me, I'll stay"

"But, why are you leaving in the first place?"

"Because I didn't think anyone would care that I was gone" Addison said innocently "I didn't think anyone would even, notice"

"What did I tell you the day of the ferryboat accident" Alex said cupping her face in his hands "What did I say to you?"

"That's not…."

"What did I say?" he asked again.

"That you'd notice if I went missing" Addison whispered, tears building in her eyes "That was a long time ago Alex, it's not the same"

"2 months, it was 2 months ago, and, I still mean it, if you went missing, I'd be the first one to notice, and I know there are so many other people who would too, I know they've hurt you and messed you around but, Shepherd and Sloan, they're always going to love you, and they'll always notice, and Bailey and Torres, I know you're the best friend they've ever had, and the Chief, the Chief loves you like you're his daughter, and I really don't believe he's letting you leave willingly, and the nurses, the ones in the NICU and the scrub nurses, they want to work with you, all the time, I've seen one of their meetings, it's like a competition on who can get to work with you" he said with a slight laugh "If they're given Sloan they're not happy, they're not really even happy with Burke or Shepherd, but they love working with you, people love you in that hospital Addie, and out of it, I know they do, because I'm one of them, I _love_ you Addison" he said firmly "And don't you dare say that nobody would care if you were gone"

Addison stared at him tearfully, within a second she was sobbing into his chest, Alex held her tightly and rubbed against her back "Sshh Addie it's ok" he whispered "I'm here, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, it's ok, I promise you, everything's going to be ok"

"I love you too" she choked out.

"It's ok" Alex whispered "Just breathe baby, just breathe, I'm here, just breathe"

"I'm sorry" Addison sniffled pulling away from his body and wiping her tears.

"You don't have to apologize" he said wiping more of her tears away "This is what I'm here for, you wanna cry and scream and shout at someone, I'm here, I love you, I love you" he whispered "And we can do this here or, we can go to LA, if that's what's going to make you happy"

"We're staying here" Addison said kissing his palm "We're staying here, you're what makes me happy, you, and I promise if I'm not happy, I'll tell you, if you promise the same"

"I promise" Alex said kissing her softly.

"I'll call Richard later" Addison said quietly as she snuggled into his chest "He refused to take my resignation but I was just gonna go anyway" she shrugged "But, I'm taking these 2 weeks off, I want this time with you" she smiled softly.

"Ok" Alex said quietly.

"I guess, we should get up" Addison yawned "I'm a little hungry"

"Um, you know who's gonna be down there right?"

"I don't care" Addison said with a slight laugh "They're just going to have to get used to having me around right?"

"Right" Alex smiled, he slipped out of the bed and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, Addison grabbed the shirt he wore to the wedding off the floor and put it on herself.

"What?" she laughed as Alex stopped and stared at her.

"That just looks, really good on you" he said with a breath "God you are so stunning" he said kissing her lips, Addison blushed a little and kissed him back, she took a pair of boxers from his drawers and slipped them on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" Addison smiled, she linked their fingers together and let Alex lead them down the stairs.

"Hey" Alex said with a slight cough as he walked into the kitchen, Derek and Meredith looked up to them from the table and tried not to drop their jaws.

"He..y" Izzie stuttered as she turned away from the sink to look at them "What time d'you call this?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Lunch" Alex shrugged "We got any food in?"

"Pretty much everything" Izzie replied.

"Omelet sound good?" Alex said turning to Addison.

"Sure" Addison smiled "I'm just gonna go grab my cell" she pecked his lips before running back up the stairs.

"Care to explain?" Meredith smirked as Alex moved to the fridge and pulled out the eggs.

"There's not much to explain" Alex shrugged "We should've got together months ago but it just, didn't happen, because I'm an idiot really, and last night we talked and stuff and, here we are, simple as that" he said as he cracked an egg open into a jug "So, be nice to her, ok?"

"Of course we'll be nice to her" Izzie said with a slight laugh as she moved to sit down at the table "Hey, is that why you disappeared yesterday?"

"Well, yeah" he laughed "How did you even notice? You were wasted"

"I wasn't that drunk" Izzie protested.

"Nae, Nae can you just, Naomi, Nae, Naomi can you just let me, Naomi!" Addison said loudly into her cell as she walked back into the room minutes later "I'm ok, I promise, and we're not going to lose contact again, I promise you, ok, well send my love to Maya, and to Sam, oh and try not to drool over that cute surfer boy too much" she laughed "And I promise you I'll come and visit soon, ok, love you, bye Nae, bye" she smiled, she shut off her phone and put it down on the table.

"Cute surfer boy?" Alex asked curiously.

"The receptionist at Naomi's practice, every day he goes out surfing on his lunch break, he walks in with his surfer hair and his surfer body and Naomi and Violet basically just sit there and drool over him, and he kind of has a thing for her which is, quite funny to watch since he's like, 21 or something" she shrugged "You got a little jealous there didn't you" she laughed.

"No" Alex protested.

"Oh you so did" she laughed as she moved closer to him "I only have eyes for you" she whispered as she kissed his lips.

"I love you" he whispered against them.

"I love you too" Addison smiled "I'll love you even more when you feed me"

"Nice to know where your priorities are" Alex smirked "You speak to the Chief?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Everything's good, I'm staying off until you guys go back unless there's a really big emergency, I didn't tell him about us, I will, when we go back, I just know he'll go all father figure on you and I think that can wait for a little while" she chuckled.

"Yeah me too" Alex said with a small smirk "Taste" he said holding out a fork with a piece of omelet on, Addison leaned forward and accepted the mouthful "Good?" he asked.

"Really good" she smiled "I think I'll keep you"

"That is the idea babe" he laughed kissing her softly, Addison held the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, grinning against his mouth, she pulled away a little and leaned into his ear.

"Come to the hotel with me tonight" she whispered so only he could hear.

"Whatever you want baby" he said kissing her neck, he moved away from her and served up the omelets onto the plates, with only one chair empty Alex sat down and pulled Addison onto his lap as they started to eat.

"Close your mouth Derek" Addison smirked as he continued to stare at them "I get it, I'm not single anymore, it's odd for you to realize you're not the only man in the world, don't worry your pretty little head" she said reaching across and patting it, Meredith and Izzie both let out quiet laughs as Alex smirked.

"Oh, go to hell" Derek grumbled.

"I'm Ruler of All That is Evil Derek, I rule hell" Addison grinned.

"I think I'm going to like having you around" Izzie laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it" Addison said with a small smirk.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Mmm, that was amazing" Addison grinned as she straddled Alex's lap on the sofa in their new living room, kissing him gently "Welcome home honey"

"Welcome home" Alex grinned up at her "You are more beautiful every day, do you know that?"

"Suck up" Addison giggled, kissing him again "I love you Alex"

"I love you too" he smiled, his hands resting on the small of her back "I never thought, I never thought I'd love someone, I always thought I was, way too screwed up to be happy, but you, you have changed me so much, in all the good ways, I know you don't trust easily and I know you've had a lot of bad stuff happen in your life too, but I really hope, that I make you happy enough for you to consider being, a Karev someday"

"Alex" Addison whispered, cupping his cheek gently and brushing her thumb against his skin "You really mean that?"

"With everything I have babe"

"Then I would be, so honored" Addison breathed out "I love you so much, you make me so so happy and, being your wife would just make me even happier, I love you"

"I have a ring, in my locker at the hospital because you'd find it here" he laughed softly "I didn't plan on doing this today but, I couldn't wait"

"Well you can give it to me when you're ready" Addison smiled "Alex do you think, do you think maybe you'd want to, have a baby with me? I know it means trying fertility drugs and IVF and I'll probably be a nightmare and if it doesn't work, it means more, but I just…."

"You want to be a mother" he said softly "I know Addison, I know how much you want it and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen, everything" Addison let out a content sigh and kissed him passionately, giggling into his mouth as his hands slipped under her skirt again and pulled her in even closer to his half naked body.

_The End._


End file.
